Ice Glass
by AmaryllisWhimsy
Summary: He did see, later, a strange girl with hair the color of autumn leaves, and an innocent face sprinkled with freckles. And he did not understand, not then, how their lives were to be interconnected, wrapped together by the bindings of their story. /One-Shot/


**I was so impressed with Frozen that I just had to write a little about it. I guess this is a sort of drabble. I do not own the movie or characters.**

**OooOooO**

The night that Queen Elsa fled from her kingdom, trailing glittering flakes behind her, Kristoff was in his sled, loading up ice for a delivery. He remembered the sudden, sharp feeling of the wind howling in a way that was not natural this time of year. He noticed the strange snow that whirled in an almost distressed way about the mountain.

"Come on, Sven, let's get out of here. Things are getting weird," and they were, and getting weirder by the minute. He thought he saw something rising from the North Mountain, out of nowhere, like a sharp icicle. He turned in that moment, officially freaked out, and without any desire to figure out what was going on.

He did not see the woman clad in ice blue, doing a special dance only known to her, causing the ice to take form, to shape. He did not see her complete a majestic frost castle, a kingdom of crystalline ice.

He did see, later, a strange girl with hair the color of autumn leaves, and an innocent face sprinkled with freckles. And he did not understand, not then, how their lives were to be interconnected, wrapped together by the bindings of their story.

OooOooO

He did not see himself falling in love, not at first. It was not something that Kristoff ever thought would be for him. Love. It was the sort of things that bards and poets wrote and sang of, somewhat intangible and difficult to acquire. Princes and Princesses did it all the time, the villagers often married and had families…but Kristoff was not one of them. He sat apart, not hated, but not accepted either, and he thought it would always be this way.

But Kristoff, gruff and tough as he was, gave his heart away to the girl with the greenish blue eyes, the one whose heart already belonged to someone else. He gave it away freely, unfettered, though she did not realize it. Even as the doors to the castle shut behind her, his heart followed, though his body did not. His words echoed around him "Take…take care of her."

He knew as those doors closed, that the last look she threw to him over her shoulder would haunt him for the rest of his life.

When Kristoff turned away, he did not cry. He would not allow himself to. For the first time in his life he had felt love - true love. And for the first time in his life he had felt true loss.

OooOooO

He was no Prince, but when had a technicality like that ever stopped Anna? Besides, this time she had the Queen's blessing. Granted she - or rather Kristoff - had waited almost a year before making mention of wedlock.

He was a wild thing. She understood this, and accepted it. It was one of the strange things she loved about him. The fact that he would never become comfortable inside of a cushy palace, trapped in walls gilded with gold did not bother her. Kristoff belonged outside, under the stars, eyes fixed on Northern Lights dancing above his head. He belonged in a the howl of a wolf, far off and distant. He was part of the movement of a sleigh, the wind rushing by, the beat of reindeer hooves echoing through the night.

It was so like Anna, Elsa had said, to fall in love with something so untamable.

Kristoff loved Anna far too well to force her away from her sister and home. Once they got married they compromised, alternating between the palace and a cabin up on the mountain.

And those who were royal, sticklers to the rules, did not understand. But that was because they could not see.

OooOooO

All of them lived many years. Happy years. And before she went she whispered in his ear things of glass castles, and ice storms, of a gentle summer breeze, and a silent snow fall. And he clutched her to him, listening all the while. When her spirit departed he was not afraid, for he soon joined her.

It was winter, and the snow came down just as it did the first night he saw her, hair like autumn leaves, face innocent, and their lives already touching the edges of each other.

OooOooO

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some feedback? Thanks. **


End file.
